What to do when even your parents hate your telepathy
by laurenathalasa
Summary: Alec Lightwood has powers no other fairy has ever had before; telepathy and telekinesis. His parents locked him up, until he decides to run away from even his brothers, Will Solace and Jem Carstairs. Whilst away he meets dust keeper Magnus, Frost fairy Nico, and fast flyer Will Herondale. Sparks fly and life gets in the way. Will anyone accept him? Solangelo, Malec, Heronstairs.
1. Chapter 1- Try me

**A/N: You have no idea how many tinkerbell movies I had to watch for this guys. NO IDEA. But, here it is; my new story! A Mortal instruments and Percy Jackson crossover. Set in a fairy land AU, very much just pixie hollow, but I thought that would be easier for both you and me. Malec, Heronstairs, and Solangelo. I ship them all so much. **

**Alec POV**

Alec was so sick of this. There was only so much to do when you weren't allowed out of your bedroom suite. That meant no flying, no cooking, no searching the library for new books, no talking to people who weren't his brothers, nothing! It was so dull. How was he supposed to _rule_ fairies he didn't even know? What did he know... That there were dust keepers, tinkerers, animal fairies, fast flyers, water faires, light fairies... Like Will.

Will Solace may have a different surname to him but they were still brothers, though they were nothing alike. Everythin about Will screamed 'I am the sun'. He was also confident, handsome, funny, and a great guy. He just wasn't Alec's guy. Not that he needed a guy of course... He sighed inwardly. He was just so bored.

But he knew there was a reason for all of us. To his other brother, it was a mystery, but that was because Jem was so good he liked to see the best in people, and Alec and Will just didn't have the heart to tell him the truth about their parents. Maryse and Robert Lightwood. King and Queen. Alec was their only child now. Izzy had been married off to a snow prince in the winter forest, and Max well... They didn't talk about what had happened to Max. It was too painful.

No. He had to focus on what he had. He had Will, and he had Jem... And eventually, he would have the crown.

And he was terrified of it.

Right now, he was lying on his back using one of his gifts to levitate the nearby books to fly over his brother's heads. They were all lying on the floor of Alec's bedroom, facing the balcony, the only place in the whole room that gave any glimpse to the outside. It was locked shut of course, and the glass was incredibly strong, but Alec knew it wouldn't stop his telekinesis if he ever wished to leave. And despite his own selfish wishes to break those balcony doors down with all his might, he had to stay. For his brothers, if nothing else.

It was the telepathy that irritated him. Most of the time it wasn't helpful at all. When he was around both his brothers at the same time, both their thoughts merged into one and he didn't know who he was hearing, or if it was just his own thoughts. But his parents were afraid. Afraid of him. And that's why no one other than his family knew he existed.

Xxx

**Nico POV **

Why was Magnus trying this _again?_ And why did _he_ have to be here for it?

"Please Magnus let's not do this." Nico said, rolling his eyes. They had all come together for this. Meaning, Nico, and Will. Will Herondale was a good for nothing, arrogant, but none the less handsome fast flyer in Nico's opinion. Even though most fast flyers were arrogant, Will seemed determined to take it to a new level. Anyways, he was digressing. Magnus was a dust keeper fairy, but he was really pushing the boundaries. He was sure that pixie dust held the key to fixing everything. Healing abilities could be achieved for example, for the only fairies with actual healing abilities were the water fairies, and the exception; Will Solace, one of the princes of the hollow. He was certain, but that still didn't help calm Nico's nerves. Not after last time.

"Come one Nico! We have to try. I promise it won't turn your hair pink this time!"

"The very fact that you have to say 'this time' is the reason I am not supporting this operation." Said Nico in response.

"Oh come on Nico, it's not like you've got better things to do! It's summer!"

"I can easily make it not summer." Threatened Nico. Will gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Easy boys." Interrupted Magnus. "You'll get us kicked out."

Will and Nico sighed, allowing Magnus to get back to work. He had recently got it into his head that with Will and Nico's help he could make objects levitate. He figures that Will could get things in the air (though he couldn't in real life), and Nico could keep them there. The logic was-apparently- sound, but that didn't stop the mixture from well... Not working.

After an hour or so, Magnus gave up; put out.

"It's alright Magnus, these things don't happen overnight." Comforted Will. Nico sighed, leaving them to it.

"Let's face it Will, we all know that telekinesis is impossible. I was clutching at straws." Magnus admitted.

_No kidding_. Thought Nico. Using a frost fairy and a fast flying fairy's hair to mix with pixie dust... to make things levitate. That was like the definition of clutching at straws.

He knew Magnus was just bored. It would wear off. He'd meet a nice girl, or boy, and he'd feel much better. As per usual.

"Race you!" Shouted Will suddenly, jumping into the air, and with a roll of his eyes, they followed, though knowing they would never win. Will was called a fast flying fairy for a reason. Still, it cheered them up, and looking out over streaming water, shimmering under the light of the moon, pixie hollow, and their lives, didn't seem so boring.

**Jem POV**

It was getting dark now, and Jem was finally taking up Alec's dinner to him. It was stupid, Alec wasn't even allowed at the dinner table. Ridiculous! Will said he would meet them both there after he had checked something with the dust keeper fairy, Magnus, Jem was pretty sure his name was. Jem was pretty sure it was to do with curing his illness, but he didn't say anything, just nodded and kept walking. Reaching Alec's room, he didn't bother knocking- he didn't need to- just pushed the door open quietly and stepped in.

And all hell broke loose.

He stepped in, but startled Alec by doing so, who had been carefully lifting the bookcases back to rest on the wall, dropped them, and Jem felt himself falling as his leg make a large cracking noise, pinning him under the bookcase. Intense pain shot through his leg and he cried out.

"JEM!" Shouted Alec in horror, running towards his adoptive brother, just at that moment when Alec had reached him, struggling to shift the bookcase off him, Will came through the doorway, and taking scope of the situation, came and sat beside Jem. He looked at Alec.

"What happened, Alec?" He asked quietly, as Alec shoved more and more of his weight againstthe bookcase. It was then that Jem realised Alec was shaking, trying not to cry. Will looked at Jem, as if asking if he was alright if Will went to comfort Alec. Jem nodded his head ever so slightly without hesitation. He watched as Will put his hands on Alec's shoulders.

"Alec. Alec look at me. You need to shift this bookcase. Your body weight isn't enough. Your powers are. Come on Alec, help me out." He begged, and Alec nodded his head, clever enough to see there was no other option. Jem smiled at Alec's intelligence, and watched as Alec struggled to concentrate enough to lift the bookcase back to the wall. Once it was done, both brothers surrounded Jem again.

"Jem, I'm so sorry." Said Alec, his hands still trembling.

"Alec, don't worry, I'm-" And then sucked in a breath as he felt Will move his leg. He clutched onto Alec's hand tightly, squeezing it hard.

"Sorry." Apologised Will, with a sheepish grin. "Your leg's broken. Nothing I can't fix." He reassured his other brothers. Jem heard Alec let out a woosh of air in relief, and rolled his eyes. As Will began healing him, light flowing around the room as he did so, Jem wached Alec pace, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. When it was done, Will helped Jem stand. It was a bit precarious, Jem still being wobbly on his feet from shock, but when he finally was on his feet, and looking around for Alec, he was amazed to discover that the doors of the balcony were open.

And Alec was gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Green-eyed wonder

**Alec POV**

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit relieved to be free. It took a little practise to get used to the feeling of continuous flying again, but it was fine. It was pretty dark, he couldn't see very far, and seeing a nearby stream he decided that staying by the banks of it would be the most sensible course of action, so finding a nearby branch which would support his weight, he settled himself on it.

From his branch he could see the castle, where, no doubt, his brothers were currently searching for him, Jem would be worried for him, and trying to calm down Will who was probably cursing his parents and Alec's own reckless actions. He smiled to himself sorrowfully, but it was for the best. By himself, there was no way he could hurt either of them, let alone Jem whose health was already so terrible.

He also knew that his parents couldn't conduct a search for him. It was stupid, but he knew they couldn't. After all, people can't search for something that never existed in the first place.

Well... What was he supposed to do now? He was about to think about that when he heard a loud scream and a crash. Without hesitation, he ran towards it. After all, you could get yourself killed all alone in the dark. After making quite enough noise crashing through the forest floor- he didn't want to risk flying and bumping into something in the dark- he reached a large clearing, sparkling with... Was that pixie dust?

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the man who had clearly fallen to the ground, holding his hand out to help the man up, blushing when the man's face lifted.

He was gorgeous.

"Yes, thank you, blue-eyes." The man answered, taking his hand and helping himself up. The stood together in awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked, and laughed.

"I was um... experimenting with pixie dust..." The man answered, looking embarrassed. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"You don't believe me?" Asked the apparently 'dusk alchemist', as _he_ raised _his_ eyebrows.

"It's just I thought I would have heard about it."

"Oh really? You take an interest to pixie dust news do you?" Said the man, a little rudely, Alec thought, but he let it by.

"N-N-No it's just... My brother... He's sick. If you could help him with pixie dust, that would change everything." Explained Alec. Magnus stared at him in shock, opened his mouth as if to say something, the closed it again. Then he reached out, and brushed his thumb across Alec's right cheekbone. Alec blushed.

"Why are you crying?" Green-eyes asked quietly.

"I-I-I don't know..." By all the stars in the sky where had this stammer suddenly come from? Not helpful.

"Look, do you need somewhere to crash? As repayment for making sure I hadn't killed myself or something?" He offered.

"I don't even know your name!" Alec objected.

"I don't know yours either." The man pointed out.

"Alec." Alec told him.

"Is that short for something?" Green-eyed wonder asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Alec sighed.

"Alexander, but call me Alec." He allowed.

"Well, I'm Magnus. Dust keeper fairy." Magnus told him, extending his hand as if to shake Alec's.

"Never would have guessed. Alec, I um... just ran away from home. They don't like fairies like me where I come from." He said. It wasn't exactly a lie, just a manipulation of the truth.

"Well perhaps you can show me and my friends in the morning?"

"Sure." Alec said, smiling, though inside he was trembling. He would come up with a cover story tomorrow. For today, he had somewhere to stay, and that was good. Not to mention with a good looking guy. As Magnus lead him back to his house, guiding him through the air, Alec allowed himself to finally, _finally_, feel free. Magnus laughed looking back at him.

"Finally glad to be free?" He asked, as if reading his mind. Alec nodded, though as they descended to the ground, he felt assaulted with the thoughts of a whole nation. It made it hard to concentrate. He saw Magnus clicking his fingers in front of his face, but he couldn't hear him.

_Well this is just my luck_ he thought, as he tried to get a hold of himself.

**Magnus POV**

As he and Alec touched down to the ground, he saw Nico sitting outside his house, making snowflakes which he always did when he was bored.

"Well now he shows up. 2 hours late, and leaving me to wait until you came home because I don't have my keys. Why do I put up with you Magnus Bane?" Nico demanded, rolling his eyes, arms crossed just to convey how distraught he was.

"Sorry Nico, I got in a little trouble in the forest and bumped into Alec here. Alec this is Nico my roommate- Alec? Are you alright?" He asked, as he saw Alec was very pale, even paler than his usual light colour, and he walked towards him, clicking his fingers in front of Alec's face, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Alec?" He asked again, concerned now. Nico moved forward, putting his hand against Alec's head. Alec didn't even flinch, and Magnus knew that Nico was _always_ freezing.

"He can't hear you." Nico told him.

"Why not?" Magnus demanded. For Fairy's sake he needed to chill out, he had _just_ _met_ Alec, he couldn't be this concerned over him, could he?

He didn't know. Alec was beautiful, with deep blue ocean coloured eyes that Magnus could get lost in, flawless fair skin that looked like it had never seen the sun and inky black hair, with a fringe he could hide behind, though Magnus would rather he didn't, and that blush...

"I don't know." Said Nico, which snapped Magnus very quickly out of his daze. Was he going crazy or was Nico... lying to him? Why would he do that? No, he must be imagining it.

"Well, maybe he's just shocked, an- Woah!" He gasped in shock as Alec collapsed against. Magnus dived forward to pick up Alec, one of his hands under his knees and the other holding the boy against him. He looked at Nico, who looked rather violated.

"Oh for the fairy's sake Nico he didn't mean to touch you!" Said Magnus, rolling his eyes.

"I just don't like being touched." Said Nico, who shivered visibly, and then helped Magnus inside the house to lie Alec down.

As Magnus brushed a stray piece of hair out of Alec's face, he wondered,

How could he have gotten so attached to Alec already?


	3. Chapter 3- Bonded

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I just got approached with this amazing offer for a publishing director to read an original story of mine and I've been struggling to complete it to my liking with the deadline he's giving me. And then I failed my French test and I have to resit it. Don't worry, it's not major, not that you would anyway but still. Then on top of that my piano grade 4 exam was today, so again. I'm sorry. **

**I'm not dead. **

**And I know that's so two years ago but please forgive me. So, read, review, fangirl, and I hope you like it!**

**Nico POV **

Nico had been sitting beside Alec's bed for a while now, ever since Magnus had gone to get a little sleep many hours ago, as he had made Nico promise to wait with the boy. He sighed. It worried him, this attachment Magnus had very clearly developed with Alec. For a moment it had seemed like Will was more like Magnus' thing, and judging from this boy, black hair and blue eyes clearly were Magnus' favourite combination.

Alec's wings rustled.

They had been slightly hurt in the fall, so Magnus had told Nico Alec wouldn't be able to fly for a day at least, under doctor's orders, or as close as Magnus got to being a doctor. Alec's wings were almost translucent, which was rare for fairies. Nico's own were a light grey, blackly rimmed. Magnus' were startling; changed colour depending on his mood, but there was something about Alec. Even his translucent light blue outlined sparkling wings showed his innocence.

Alec mumbled in his sleep. Nico had found that out pretty soon too. It was damn annoying.

"Magnus..." He groaned.

Nico really hoped he wasn't interrupting anything, because that would be really awkward. He felt himself blush a little despite himself. He felt movement beside him, and turned around to see Magnus leaning against the doorway, a smug smile on his lips.

"Oh come of it he's not actually dreaming about you." Scoffed Nico. Magnus looked at him straight in the eyes, smirking.

"Oh I think he is. Besides, how would you know if he wasn't?" He asked. Nico was just about to respond when Alec suddenly fell silent. He looked at Magnus, who looked slightly troubled at that.

Then Alec grabbed onto the sheets, hard.

"I'm sorry... Dad...hm... No...Stop...Accident... Jem... Will... No... I'm sorry... Please... No!" He whimpered, thrashing from side to side, crying and breathing fast. They tried to wake him, and eventually had to hold him down, Magnus on top of him, his forehead against Alec's. Nico felt like he was interrupting something intimate.

"Alec... Alec can you hear me? It's just a dream, love it's just a dream..." Magnus whispered comfortingly. Nico felt the air change, the water in a nearby glass for Alec spilled suddenly onto the floor as if by magic, everything rattling, the water tumbling over itself in a whirlwind of shapes as Alec mumbled and thrashed and screamed. Magnus drew back slightly so he could look at Nico as if to say, 'Is this you?' Nico shook his head.

And just then, Alec woke up.

He sat bolt upright, breathing fast, eyes wide with fear. Magnus was still straddling him, but Alec barely seemed to acknowledge it, and Magnus had tears in his own eyes, unshed.

"I'll leave you guys alone..." Whispered Nico distractedly, starting to get suspicious of just what exactly Alec had to hide. To run from.

**Magnus POV **

Magnus barely heard Nico leave. Didn't even register it. Alec wouldn't look at him. He was shaking.

"Alexander..." He whispered, and then pulled Alec into his chest, and falling with his back on the bed, so Alec was lying mostly on Magnus' chest. Alec started to sob.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make a mess I-" Magnus put his finger on Alec's mouth.

"Hush Darling. It's not important. I just want to know you're ok." He told him.

Alec shook his head.

"I don't need you worrying about me."

"I want to worry about you. What were you dreaming about?" He asked, and watched as Alec's eyes grew wide in fear.

"I-I-I can't tell you..."

"Alec... Please. I want to help you." He whispered.

Alec just shook his head, making Magnus sigh in turn.

There was a knock at the door.

"Magnus are you coming to work or what?" Demanded a voice. Will. He'd promised Will they'd fly together to work today, like every other day. He shouted an affirmative back to him and left Alec sitting there.

**Nico POV**

Nico barely had to wait a full minute between when he shut the door and when Magnus left. Will entered with perfect timing, leaving Nico and Alec alone. He knocked on Magnus' door. He could hear Alec quietly sobbing through it.

"Alec? Are you alright?" Nico asked through the door. He struggled to stop crying but managed it.

"I'm fine." He shouted back.

"Well, I figured since you haven't got anything to do we could hang by the stream together?" Nico offered. He could practically hear Alec's hesitation.

"Uh... Um yeah sure, give me a second."

Nico waited a while and then he and Alec headed to the stream, Alec wings folded behind him.

Xxx

It had been a stupid mistake that had caused it. Completely avoidable but Nico didn't even think. He had been showing Alec how he could freeze parts of the stream, and to do so was flying above the water slowly. He hadn't realised his dust was running out, or that he was slowing down.

It was so fast. One minute he was flying fine and the next minute he had hit the water.

The strength of the fall had caused him to go so far underwater.

He started to panic, swimming upwards with little air. He was going to black out soon.

**Alec POV**

Alec cried out Nico's name as he went under, his power sizzling within him. He wasn't sure he had enough energy to get Nico out, but he had to try. Concentrating on the frost fairy who was completely submerged and very deep down, he felt his energy sapped, as he lifted him up towards the ground. He closed his eyes, begging his strength not to give out as he struggled to remain upright and not lose concentration. He heard a gasp, but dared not open his eyes as he lifted Nico into the air and then back to the ground-hopefully-not too far from where Alec himself was sitting.

He opened his eyes, and felt himself sway in exhaustion. Nico was on the ground, spluttering, but alright. A few seconds later after Nico had regained his composure, he stared at Alec, an expression of complete awe on his face.

_He's a telepath._

Alec sighed in irritation as more thoughts began swimming in his head. Shouts whispers. He clamped his hands over his ears as if that was going to do anything, feeling sick.

Then something unexpected happened, Nico punched him in the head. He yelped in protest.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted in annoyance, clutching his throbbing head.

Nico shrugged.

"I thought it would help."

Alec stared at him incredulously.

"You thought it would- Ah!" He screamed, tears coming to his eyes, as he felt an intense pain shoot through his entire body. He fell to his knees which only caused another shot of pain. He felt tears in his eyes. It was unbearable. Nico rushed over to him.

"Alec! Are you alright? Maybe you're not well enough maybe- Never mind let's get you home come on." He coaxed, grabbing Alec's arm trying to get him up. Alec yelped as he stood up. He sighed inwardly despite the pain. He was exhausted, tired, dizzy, being bombarded with thoughts and now there was extra pain and he couldn't move without the pain. What else could go wrong?

Nico tried again but got the same response, at which point Alec tried to get up on his own but halfway to his feet it hurt so much Nico stopped.

"Stop stop STOP! Stop it Alec, it's alright, we'll figure something out. Don't move." He commanded. Alec nodded, feeling his vision spin again. He groaned.

He heard nico growl in annoyance.

"I'm not strong enough to carry you, especially without any pixie dust. Alright, stay here, I'll get Magnus and I suppose I'll have to get Will; he should be strong enough. Don't go anywhere. Promise?"

"Yes Nico I promise." Alec told him, and Nico scampered away, struggling a little to get to his feet and run as fast as he could in the direction of the dust keeper fairy's workplace; pixie Hollow.

Alec could do nothing but wait in agony, even when he didn't move, pain shot up his back and all through him.

**Magnus POV**

Magnus was only walking to the waterfall's edge Nico got there.

He ran over to Magnus immediately, and Magnus looked at him in surprise.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

"Alec's hurt, you have to come with me."

Magnus paled.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"By the stream. Go and find him. I'll get Will."

"Why do you need Will?"

"Oh because you expect to carry him to you?" Nico shouted as he ran away. Magnus didn't wait to watch him leave, instead he jumped up into the air and flew towards the stream. Towards Alec. As he flew, he worried and worried, the whole wood blurring into colour due to his speed, and then he spotted Alec, his side against a tree, his arms around himself. Magnus landed a little way away from Alec and ran towards him.

"Alec! Alec darling what's wrong?!" He asked, his hands on either side of Alec's face.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked again, sitting in front of the boy, stroking the side of his tired face.

"I-" And then Alec fell into Magnus' arms, unconscious.

"Alec? Alec wake up!" Magnus shouted at him. No response. Then Will came flying in, Nico running shortly behind him.

"What happened?" Demanded Nico.

"Lover boy pass out again?" Asked Will. Nico glared at him.

"We have to get him home. Will, can you lift him?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Alright, hold on a second." Said, Will, walking over to where Magnus was sitting and putting his arms out.

"Magnus. You have to let go of him in order for me to lift him you know." Will said, smiling a little. Magnus allowed Will to take him.

"Be careful. Don't hurt him." He couldn't help but add.

"Magnus. I got it." He assured, picking Alec up gently, his head resting against Will's chest. Magnus walked over to him, resting his hand against Alec's forehead.

"He's burning up, and in a lot of pain. Let's get him home. Quick Will." Will nodded, and set off into the sky, Alec in his arms.

Xxx

They were just setting Alec down on the sofa when he began to stir, groaning in pain.

"Alec?"

Alec opened his eyes, wincing in pain.

"Darling are you alright?" Alec looked at Magnus, his blue eyes showing so much pain.

"Alec what hurts? Talk to me." He asked, taking Alec's hand and kissing it softly.

"M-My-head..." He tried to sit up and cried out. "My wing!" He cried out in pain. Magnus frowned, before hearing Will and Nico gasp, Nico staring at Alec's back.

"Guys? What is it?"

"Alec..." Will whispered. Magnus grew annoyed then, why couldn't people just say what they-

He walked around to look at Alec's back.

And understood.

Alec's wings had started to shred, and Magnus didn't know why, but somehow he got the impression that Nico did. That wasn't the point though. Magnus had never seen something like this before. He ran his hands along the sinews of the wing and Alec cried out.

"Magnus stop!" Shouted Will, grabbing Magnus' hands. Alec was breathing heavily.

Alec took the news pretty well, a little afraid that they may have to somehow amputate his wings so they no longer caused him pain, and then Nico seemed to have an idea.

"I think there's a way we can save your wings, but it'll be tricky, and only if you and Magnus want to." Nico said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Will, beckoning to Nico to walk over to him and Magnus and speak quietly.

"If they're bonded, they become one person, and that means I think Alec's wings will be healed. It's one of the side effects of bonding, both partners are made equal."

"But...?" Asked Magnus.

"Well, obviously, it can only happen if you both of you are willing, and it could mean you lose your wings Magnus." Nico answered. Magnus nodded, and after discussing how the rune might be drawn and the kiss the two participants would have to share, he quietly asked both Will and Nico to leave him and Alec alone.

He didn't want to do this with an audience.

Xxx

"So what did Nico tell you?" Alec asked warily.

"He um... He said there was a way I could save you." He answered vaguely.

"You could save me?"

"Yeah if we... if we bonded, we would belong to each other, and one of the side effects is that both participants are made equal, so Nico thinks your wings would be healed."

"Y-You want to bond with me?"

"Alec... Ever since I met you, you're the only thing I can think about, and I can't stand to see you in pain I want to do this, to help you, so you'll be mine... I think I- I think I love you." He said quietly. Alec's eyes widened in shock.

"You _love_ me?"

"I don't know... I think so." Alec took his hand.

"Only if you want to. I know there's a chance your wings could be damaged; I heard. It's your choice Magnus."

Magnus thought about it, and then took their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Bond with me Alec." He whispered. Alec nodded, and they began drawing the beautiful runes over each other's hearts, which felt so intimate that neither of them spoke.

And once it was done, Magnus knew what he had to do. What they had to do, and his heart stuttered in anticipation.

Alec took a deep breath as Magnus leaned forward.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Alec whispered, and closed the gap between them.

And Magnus was sure the world stopped as their lips met and a bright light surrounded them, no doubt healing Alec's broken wings.

He had never been so happy.


	4. Chapter 4-Yin fen

**A/N: Hey guys, to those of you saying they only meet yesterday, yes they did, that's the point I'm trying to make. They're both inexperienced, Alec because he was isolated his whole life, he only knows love from books, where they say I love you really quick, and Magnus has never really been in a dedicated relationship. I hope that clears that up, it will be written in the actual fic though don't worry, but I'm glad you guys picked up on it, so don't feel like you've offended me or anything. It's supposed to be written that way. I promise. So, without further ado, read, enjoy, review, and fangirl. **

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

**Jem POV**

Jem hated his body. He hated everything about himself that decided it was sick. Jem didn't have any say in the matter, he just went along with it. He hated it because it made Will upset. He hated that.

They hadn't seen Alec in a year, and it was eating away at Jem. Had it been his fault for not knocking? It was so stupid, if he had just knocked none of this would have happened; Alec would still be here. But he wasn't.

Jem knew he was getting sicker, and he also knew that it was killing Will that he couldn't heal his brother with his powers, and there was nothing either of them could do about it, so as Jem lay in his bed, contemplating the unfairness of it all- though probably not as bitterly as he should have- he let his mind wander to Alec. Was he alright? Was he even alive? Did he ever go on an amazing adventure like in his books? Or fall in love, as he had read about so many times? Jem tried to remember the details of Alec's face, and it was still as clear as day. When Will would confide in him that he had forgotten what Alec looked like, and worried about it, Jem tried to console him by drawing Alec's face as best he could for him.

He could never get the eyes right though...

He sighed, and then sighed again after his body was hit again with a fit of coughing. Other people probably couldn't see it, but it hurt Jem more that he was harming his brother, stopping Will from going out and meeting people because Will had to take care of him half the time.

Not today though. Magnus was coming today.

Jem liked Magnus, he was spirited and didn't pity Jem as much as other people, and Jem had enjoyed hearing about his life, however, a week after Alec had left, Magnus had written a letter to Jem himself, stating that he couldn't attend to him for a while, due to issues at home, so Jem was very glad that Magus was alright again, especially since it meant Jem got to see him.

So now Jem was waiting. Magnus should have been here about 10 minutes ago, but Jem knew Magnus was usually late. And that was ok. Jem would just be glad to see him.

There was a knock at the door.

_Speak of the devil_, Jem thought, before saying a quiet 'come in'.

Magnus did as he was told, poking his head round the door, grinning widely at Jem, before stepping into the room and walking over to Jem's bedside; a box in held in his two hands. Jem took this opportunity to inspect the dust keeper.

Magnus was pretty much the same as he had always been, he noticed. Spiky hair, bright colours, covered in dust as usual. But there was something peaceful about him. It was only when Magnus turned around that Jem saw cause for concern.

"Magnus your wings..." Jem said, unable to say more. Magnus' wings had always been unique, they swirled with a million colours, but now, they were paper thin, and almost translucent, the edges of them tinted blue. Jem stared openly until Magnus turned around. To Jem's surprise, he was _smiling_.

"Yes, I thought you might notice." Was all he said, as he pulled up a chair to sit bedside Jem, and then working with whatever was in the box.

Jem couldn't see what was inside the gold outlined box because Magnus had the lid up and facing Jem, obscuring his view, so instead of asking what Magnus was doing, he pressed on with the previous conversation.

"Why are they like that?" He asked, softly. Magnus was smiling softly, then ran his hand along the nearest side of his right wing in thought.

"A side effect of becoming one with my mate." Magnus answered, truthfully. It was obvious really, the way he spoke, so softly, so full of love. It was impossible not to see. Jem gasped, and got out of bed, ignoring Magnus' protests, and hugged Magnus close for a moment before pulling away.

"You're bonded?!" He asked incredulously. Magnus laughed.

"_Yes_! Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"

"Everyone?"

"Well, your brother Will didn't believe me either." Jem laughed at Magnus' grumpy expression, before Magnus made him sit down on his bed once more, and going back to whatever was in the box.

"So who are they?" Asked Jem, knowingly avoiding genders. After all, Magnus _was_ bisexual.

"He." Corrected Magnus, smiling still, "His name's Alexander, though he uses Alec for short, and he has the most dreamy blue eyes and black hair and he's just... He's so perfect, and beautiful... We've been together a year now." He added, not noticing Jem's sharp intake of breath. _Alec? Could it really be him?_ Jem felt his blood run cold.

"Jem? Are you alright? You just sort of zoned out on me." Said Magnus, looking slightly amused and slightly concerned. Jem breathed in, slowly.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered, leaning closer to Magnus.

Magnus frowned.

"Of course, why?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anybody, do you understand?" Magnus nodded. Jem hesitated. Was he really going to tell Magnus? Tell someone who had been gone for a whole year the biggest secret of the family? No... He couldn't tell Magnus about Alec's powers, that was over the line. He had to say as little as possible.

"I have an older brother." Started Jem. Magnus laughed.

"Yeah you do, he's called Will Solace. Jem, what planet are you on today?"

"I'm not finished. I don't mean Will. Will and I have an older brother, his name is Alexander Lightwood, but we always used to call him Alec." Said Jem, and then Magnus was silent.

"But... they can't be the same person, and I'd have known if-"

"No, because my parents, well, Will and I's 'adoptive parents' denied his existence completely. They locked him up in his bedroom and never let him leave. Until one day he ran away."

"But why?" Demanded Magnus, clearly not believing him, judging by his sceptical facial expression.

"Because... He was different. I can't tell you more than that Magnus." Said Jem. Magnus was pacing quickly, asking about whether the descriptions fit and other details.

"But... If your brother Alexander's last name is Lightwood, then-"

"Then that would make him the successor to the throne. That's why, if they are the same person Magnus, you have to tell me. I need my brother back."

"That means if my Alec is... Is Alexander... then that means my mate is..."

"A prince, yes."

"Oh all my stars..."

And that was all Jem remembered.

Xxx

**Magnus POV**

After administering to Jem the vital silver pixie dust or yin fen medicine, Magnus slipped out of the room, leaving the box of yin fen by Jem's bed so Will could give it to him if he needed it. Jem had clearly been exhausted, and had hence blacked out after telling Magnus his brother's story.

Magnus couldn't believe his Alec was Alexander, Jem's brother. There was just no way. Alec wouldn't have lied to him for a year. No way in hell.

As Magnus walked to Will's chambers to tell the older teen that he had finished his work on Jem, he contemplated what had happened in the past year.

Will had travelled the world, giving dust to speed up the process of growth. He would be back soon.

Alec had gotten a job working as a water fairy, clearly Nico had helped him master some skills, and now Alec was skilled.

Magnus himself had worked hard on alchemy, but had only succeeded in making three types, fast flying dust, water fairy dust, and animal fairy dust. Which, in his opinion, were the most useless. Although, that didn't include the yin fen he had worked hard on for Jem... He remembered the week before having to see Jem...

_3 DAYS TO GO TILL MEETING JEM. _

_Magnus was excited. The prospect of seeing Jem so soon was amazing, he had missed the boy so much, and looked forward to seeing if Jem had changed at all, or if he was still the same teenager he remembered, kind and calm to the core. He was however, stressed, very stressed. He had to make some kind of medicine to give Jem, but didn't know how... He was worried. _

_Magnus spent hours that day at home, working on the mixture he hoped would work, tweaking it and testing it to no avail, so by the time Alec got home, he was angry. _

_Alec had stepped into the house, and Magnus was losing it. There was pixie dust everywhere, and the tell tale sparks were flying from his hands. The front room was a complete mess. _

"_What on earth..." Magnus had heard Alec mutter, and then Alec had grown concerned. _

"_Magnus? Magnus, are you alright?" He asked, his voice getting closer, but Magnus couldn't hear his footsteps. He couldn't have been flying in the house though. _

_Magnus had had his back to the door Alec had walked through, staring at the mixture on his desk in frustration until Alec had hugged him from behind, resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked softly into his ear. Magnus roughly got himself out of Alec's grasp, knowing it was harsh of him but not caring._

"_I can't get it to work."_

"_You will. Look, it's late, come to bed?" He asked quietly. _

_And Magnus had gone to bed with Alec, had held him and kissed him, but once Alec was asleep, he had sneaked out of bed and worked through the night. _

_2 DAYS TO GO TILL MEETING JEM._

_The day was a blur, Magnus had been so tired he could barely think straight, and Alec-bless his poor soul- was very concerned. The mixture was tricky, and it meant that while Magnus thought he was on the right track, he could be on the complete wrong one. Alec had watched from the side lines, when he had gotten home, not daring to interrupt Magnus for fear Magnus would shout at him, or lose his concentration and do something wrong. _

_That night, Alec waited for Magnus to go to sleep first. _

"_Alec?" Magnus had said. _

"_Yeah?" Alec answered. _

"_Do you remember the first time we said we loved each other?" He asked. Alec laughed. _

"_Magnus we didn't know what love was!" He objected, and Magnus had remembered when they had bonded and laughed. It was over a year ago. They had grown since then. _

"_Well now we do. Or at least I do. I love you Alec."_

"_I love you too Magnus."_

"_Still not telling your last name?" Asked Magnus, which had been a running joke of theirs, since Alec had never told him, claiming it was horrific sounding. _

"_Not a chance!" Alec had said, laughing as he hit Magnus in the face with a pillow. _

_And then Magnus remembered looking at Alec's eyes before he fell asleep, like being carried along with their oceanic currents. _

_1 DAY TO GO TILL MEETING JEM. _

_Magnus had left a sleeping Alec in bed that day, getting up early to work on the mixture. Luckily he was a lot more rested, and he had thought the mixture was coming along really well, however, after several hours of testing, it proved him wrong. _

_After seeing how stressed Magnus was, Alec had decided to stay home, and had even been prepared to get Nico if it came to it, but Magnus had pushed him away, and had even snapped at him for suggesting such a thing. _

_And then it had happened. _

_Magnus had lost it._

_Like really lost it. _

_Alec had been reading his book at the time, near to where Magnus was working when Magnus full on exploded in fury when he just couldn't get it right, sparks flying from his hands. Alec had stood up immediately, and ran over to Magnus, alarmed. Magnus had shouted at him and shouted at his mate to stay back, but Alec either didn't care or didn't hear him, and had made the mistake of taking Magnus into his arms, trying to calm him. _

_And had gotten burnt. _

_The sparks from Magnus' hands weren't a joke. They were serious. They were literally blue flame, and Alec had gathered Magnus' burning hot body into his arms and held him close, and the heat had burnt through Alec's clothes and burnt up his arms and his chest. Alec had cried out and fell down on one knee. _

_In that one movement, Magnus both calmed down and realised the trick to creating the yin fen. Fire. He had needed to heat up the powder with opium to infuse it properly. But in that moment Magnus didn't care about that. _

_He had run to Alec's side, and laid him down, seeing tears in Alec's eyes and hated himself. _

"_Alec? Can you see me darling?" Alec nodded weakly. _

"_Alright love, I'm going to heal you as best I can, but we might need the prince to come and help you." Alec looked startled. _

"_No! No it's fine, you can heal me right?" _

_Magnus wasn't used to seeing Alec like this, desperate, scared. Of Will Solace? The healer? He asked himself in disbelief, but nevertheless healed Alec well enough so as not to need a healer. Pixie dust works wonders. _

Throughout all of it he realised, Alec had kept him sane. Alec was good, pure, innocent... Well, maybe not quite so innocent anymore, he thought, smirking.

He had arrived at Will's door then, and stopped smirking, knocking formerly and waiting in silence for Will to open the door.

It didn't take Will long.

He didn't step into Will's room though, just stood there, and explained to Will how though yin fen could keep Jem alive for a certain amount of time, it couldn't keep him alive indefinitely.

"There is only one thing that can save him, but we just don't have enough time to find it." Said Magnus, before dismissing himself- a little rudely- and leaving Will standing in his own doorway, staring after him.


	5. Chapter 5-Silver and Blue begins

**A/N: Wow I've been gone a long time! Well, here you go another chapter, I've just been so busy lately it's crazy, what with YouTube and then starting GCSE's, writing original pieces, and other stuff, and I've kind of lost my motivation lately, so it would mean a lot to me if you would drop a review, as last time I updated a story I got zero reviews and I kinda take it to heart. Sorry guys. **

**Anyways, please, read, review, fangirl and enjoy!**

**-Lauren.**

**Will (Solace in case that wasn't clear) POV**

Will was left in his quarters staring at Magnus' retreating back as he left. His first thought was that it was rather rude for Magnus to just get up and leave, and his second was that Magnus hadn't actually hadn't told him what would save Jem's life. He had said there wasn't time to find whatever it was.

Heading to Jem's quarters, and throwing open the doors, with the intent of telling Jem what had happened with Magnus, he was surprised to find Jem pacing in his room, fully dressed, long black boots, grey trousers and a grey shirt with a black jacket thrown over the top.

"Where are you going?" Asked Will, as Jem stopped pacing to look at his brother.

"I'm coming with you of course, to go after Magnus and find out what he meant by there's something that can save me." Jem said eagerly, a kind, tired smile taking over his face.

Will was about to argue, but he had been here with Jem before a thousand times before.

He sighed heavily.

"Alright fine, but make haste, else we'll lose sight of the dust keeper. I heard he trains with the fast flying fairies." Jem just laughed as he ran beside the blonde-haired Solace.

"Make haste? That's quite unlike you Will."

"Oh shut up Carstairs." He told his brother, as they flew into the air together, as fast as they could. It felt so good, their wings rushing, through the thrushes and the air and the dew. The followed the glittering blue-rainbow dust that was left behind Magnus, though they couldn't see the fairy himself. However, they were just crossing the river when Will realised that Jem was slowing, and coughing into his sleeve.

Will tried to slow, but he had to do it gradually to avoid giving himself a headrush.

"Jem? Are you alright?" Will asked, shouting to his brother as he tried to flip himself over to look at the silver-haired youth.

He could see Jem try to nod, but then he fell out of the sky harshly, so quickly that Will panicked.

There was no way he could get to Jem in time.

Jem would die if he fell from this height.

He struggled to catch up to Jem, speed not coming to him fast enough.

Jem was getting closer and closer to the ground.

And closer and closer.

And closer...

And... Oh stars... I could barely look...

But then a figure swooped out of the sky, and gathered Jem in it's arms, before landing gracefully on the ground, kneeling, Jem's body propped up on his knee. Will couldn't do much more but watch from the opposite side of the river, as he felt like he shouldn't intrude. Besides, what was the point in going to that side of the river just to cross it again? But, after a moment he decided he should still make sure Jem was ok, and trudged over.

**Jem POV**

Jem had barely known what had happened, one minute he was falling out of the sky, the next he felt someone's arms around him, and the ground underneath his immobile legs. He coughed into his sleeve, then looked up into the eyes of his rescuer, and was met with the most glorious cornflower blue.

"Thank you." He managed, as he noticed the boy staring at him too, before coughing into his sleeve again.

"Don't mention it. I'm taking you to my friend Magnus anyway, just to make sure you're alright. He's a dust keeper."

Jem nodded, shaking himself out of the boy's eyes. They were spiralling depths he could get lost in, and for not the first time, he wished he wasn't so sick. Then maybe they could have an actual conversation. He was just about to try to ask who the boy was when he heard footsteps coming towards them, clearly Will.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother, I was so afraid... I wasn't fast enough... and I owe you a great debt my friend.. and.."

"Stop blabbering friend, I could hardly let someone as extraordinary as your brother kill himself now could I? Did you know silver is a whole lot more rare than gold? I think the world could use a little more silver, not less." The boy answered, not taking his eyes off of Jem's face, and dropping a wink in there too. Jem cursed his thudding heart.

His awkward looking blonde haired brother cleared his throat.

"So who are you?" Will asked.

"Oh all my stars how rude of me, Will Herondale, fast flying fairy, pleased to make your acquaintance. And you two are?"

Fast flying fairy... Well that explains a lot...

"My name's Will too, Will Solace, and this is my brother-"

"Thank you Will I can speak for myself if that's ok?" His brother nodded, and he saw Herondale smirk slightly.

"James Carstairs, He said, holding his hand up to Will, who instead of shaking it like he thought instead kissed the top of his hand. He pulled away after another moment, and missed the loss."But everyone calls me Jem. You can too." He added quietly, yet cheerfully. He hoped.

"Well if everyone calls you that it's hardly any special favour to me is it?" Said Will, taking Jem's hand as he blushed slightly and helping him up, supporting most of his weight as they walked forwards, following the steam before coming to shallow water that they could cross over. The fast flying fairy and the silver-haired boy walked side by side, a slightly confused Will Solace trailing a little ways behind them. They walked in silence for a while, and as they walked further Jem felt himself growing faint, but ignored it.

"Can I call you William instead of Will?" Asked Jem.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, so I don't confuse you with my brother of course." Jem said, and was pleased when William said he may.

The pleasure was short-lived however as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Jem?" Asked William, shaking him.

"Jem you must stay awake. Jem?! JEM?!"

There was no reply, and Jem had no clue the worry that surged though his two Will's as they burst through Magnus' front door.

**A/N: Don't forget that review! And if you've got any fanfics you think I should check out (even if they're your own) leave them in your review and I promise I'll read every single one, and maybe I'll mention them in a video, and if there's one I really like I'll make a trailer for it on my channel! Love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6- Brothers

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, sorry this is so short, but I have to go out to dinner, so it's a bit rushed. I hope to publish another chapter soon, but I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, You are the reason I found the motivation to write again, and you really make my day. I hope you have a great day/night! Also tell me which pairings you want to see more of!**

"What the hell? Will, what's going on; it's late you can't just-" Started Magnus, before seeing the panicked look on Will's face, and the semi-unconscious boy in his arms. Before Magnus moved Alec sprinted forward, ripping Jem out of Will's grasp.

"Jem? Jem can you hear me? Jem?!" Alec shouted his brother's name but there was no response.

"What happened?" Demanded Alec, looking at his friend, William Herondale with a frosty expression.

"That's what I'd like to know." Muttered Nico.

"I don't know, he was coughing a lot on the way here and-" Started William, floundering for the words that wouldn't come to him, worried that he had done something to hurt the silver haired boy, which would be unacceptable.

"He's sick, you know that Magnus, so can you please help him?" Implored Will solace, his hands twitching as his healers magic struggled to remain contained. Magnus nodded, running like a madman, searching for the magical silver dust.

The room lapsed into an awkward silence, William holding Jem's hand, and Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, and Alec lightwood, seemingly at a loss of what to do. Alec paced from foot to foot, being sure to keep his head down, and his body in the shadows, but he knew it was useless. Will would recognise him eventually. He just wasn't ready for it.

Nico did look the most out of place though, mostly because the only person in the room he knew well was William, and he was too busy looking after Jem.

It made Alec nervous, how close William clearly was to his brother. When had they met?

Luckily it didn't take Magnus long to locate the dust in question, and return to administer it to James.

Alec had always been protective of Jem. Not just because he was sick, but also because Jem was the youngest brother, and needed to be protected. He was so innocent and pure, that Alec never wanted it to be tarnished.

He hoped he was doing alright with only Will for company. Why had they left the castle? It was quite a rare occurrence for them to leave, if they ever did at all.

The room remained in silence as Magnus worked, administering the silver dust to Jem carefully, the dust the same colour as Jem's shining hair, which clung to his sweating forehead.

Once Magnus was done, the silence stretched on, and Alec's brother finished pacing.

"Will he be alright?" Alec asked, not being able to hold it in any more.

"Yes, Alec, he'll be fine. He's just sick that's all."

Alec tensed. Had Magnus _had _to use his name?

He saw Will's face light up with recognition, and look towards what must only look like Alec's silhouette to him.

"Alec...?" Will breathed, and Alec sighed, rubbing his face with his hand in dismay, before stepping into the light, letting Will stare at him fully, letting a gasp fly from his mouth.

"Alec..." Will said again. Alec looked down, ashamed. He was afraid Will would cry. That would be unbearable.

"Hey Will." Alec whispered, feeling himself choke up, much to his dismay. Before he could say anything else, Will ran towards him filling the space between them, and hugging Alec within an inch of his life.

"You're alive... You're alive... Alec."

"I missed you Will." Alec whispered, something so low that only Will would hear.

Will pulled back then, stepping back and looking up at Alec from his shorter height.

Nico cleared his throat, annoyance clear on his feature.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened to the rest of us? Magnus looks like you just hit him with a tree trunk." Nico remarked, pointing over at Magnus' expression, a smirk on his face.

"Alec's my older brother." Will said, grinning.

Nico was the only one in the room who appeared to be very much not impressed or shocked. He looked on with a stony expression.

"Hmm... Predicatble. Any more secrets you got Alec, or shall I just tell everyone and get it over with?" He asked.

Both Will and Alec tensed.

"You _told _him?" Will demanded, a sense of urgency in his voice, unparalleled to anything Alec had ever heard him say.

"I didn't have a choice, he saw." Alec answered, sighing.

Will rolled his eyes.

Magnus- who had just about recovered from staring at his mate with the expression of a shocked goldfish- by that point, interjected.

"What are you talking about? What don't I know?" Magnus asked, walking forward and taking both of Alec's hands, turning the black haired boy towards him with an imploring look, capturing his eyes in a gaze he couldn't look away from.

Alec looked like he was about to say something, but in that moment, Jem groaned quietly, starting to wake up.

Magnus' expression hardened as Alec whispered, "I can't tell you."

"William, can you take Jem to the spare room please and make sure he wakes up alright. Nico, stay will Prince Solace. I have to speak with my boyfriend." He told them al coldly, dragging Alec out of the house by the hand.

Will scowled.

"You happy now?" He demanded of Nico.

"I'm never happy." Nico responded, to which Will grinned.

"Perhaps I should make it my job to fix that."

Nico scowled back.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7-The truth

**Magnus POV**

"Right Alexander Lightwood, there is something you need to understand, alright? We're bonded, you understand what that means don't you?" Magnus demanded angrily, gesturing wildly, pacing back and forth. Now that they were alone, he could finally let lose.

"Yes, it means we're like one person, that we're inseperable."

"It means that we're _mates._ And mates, don't. Lie. To. Each other. So tell me_, Alexander Lightwood_," He sneered, "who the _hell _are you?"

Alec flinched at his harsh tone, watching Magnus pace but looking away when Magnus finally tried to make eye-contact.

Alec took a deep breath. "My name is Alexander Lightwood, I am the only biological son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, I have two brothers, Jem Carstairs and Will Solace, and I am _hopelessly_ in love with you Magnus Bane." Alec implored, finally meeting Magnus' eyes, begging him to listen.

Magnus stared at him coldly.

"Who. Are. You? I don't know who you _are_ Alec. You haven't told me anything. I don't know anything about your past, about who you are, about those little habits you have or the things that worry you or-"

"For the angel's sake Magnus, what does it matter?" Alec shouted, jumping up from where he was sitting, and bawling his hands up into fists in frustration.

"Because I love you. Or I think I do, but how can I love someone I barely know?" Magnus asked softly. Alec buried his face in his hands.

"Magnus..." He started, but Magnus interrupted.

"No, don't 'Magnus' me! Give me the truth Alec! Who are you? Why can't I know even the slightest detail about you? I just don't understand."

"Because I'm dangerous!" Alec said angrily, feeling himself spiralling out of control. "Because if you knew what I was, you wouldn't love me like you do. I'm a monster Magnus, I'm messed up. There's no one like me-"

"Damn right there's no one like you." Interrupted Magnus but Alec ignored him.

"There's no one like me and I can't control who I am and one day I'm going to hurt you, I know I am and there's nothing I can do to stop myself, and I'm terrified that you'll push me away, that you'll be scared of me and-" As Alec spoke, all around him the air stilled, leaves spinning around him in spirals. The glass of the windows pulled towards him, shattering into splinters. Magnus moved back, afraid, but Alec seemed not to notice as more and more items travelled towards him.

"I've never had anyone like you Magnus, and I don't even know who I am I've denied myself for so long but it's all for you because goddamn it, I CAN'T LOSE YOU." He screamed, burying his face in his hands.

The items dropped to the floor, leaving an awed Magnus surrounded by dust to stare at his mate in awe.

"Alec... You're... Alec- I-I didn't-" Magnus muttered, stumbling over his words, looking up at his boyfriend from where he had fallen in his haste to move out of the way.

As if on cue, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo stumbled out of the house, running towards them, and both running towards Alec.

"Alec you idiot are you alright?" Nico asked.

"Don't call him and idiot! He can't control it!" Will defended.

"I'm fine I just... Magnus... I..." Alec tried, but shortly after his eyes slipped shut and he fell forwards into Will, who-much to Nico's delight, was comically surprised, rushing to catch him.

"Must have been one hell of a fight for him to use all of his power like that..." Nico said, helping Will set Alec carefully on the ground.

"I'll say..." Muttered Will, seeming to notice Magnus for the first time, and walking over to him, a worried and shocked look on his face.

"Did he attack you?" Will asked, horrified. Magnus mirrored his tone.

"What? No! Oh it's all my fault I didn't know he was hiding something like that... Will he be ok?" Magnus asked.

"Yes of course, he's just exhausted his power. So I suppose you know then?" Will said, and Magnus nodded.

"I never thought..." he muttered.

"Of course you didn't." Nico said, rather coldly, rolling his eyes in exasperation, causing the other two to frown as they helped the sleeping Alec inside.

"It's not your fault Magnus, there aren't any other fairies we know of with powers like his." Will explained, "Alec must have spent most of his time in the palace searching the library for more information about himself, but as far as we know, he's alone." He said sadly, as they settled Alec in to sleep. In Magnus' yellow comforted bed of course.

"How long has he known?" Magnus asked, now more intrigued than anything else.

Nico answered this time;

"By my guess, probably since he was around 4, or sometime around that age when he realised other kids didn't hear people's voices in his head all of the time."

Magnus stared at Nico openly.

"So that's why he's so good in bed." Magnus muttered, a smirk on his face.

Both Will and Nico groaned, Will pinching his nose and shutting his eyes, as if that would shut Magnus out.

"Thank you, I really wanted to hear that about my brother, really, thank you." He groaned sarcastically, causing Nico to laugh hysterically.

"You should do that more often." Will told him.

"Do what?"

"Laugh, you're a lot sexier that way." Will clarified, dropping a wink for good measure and causing Nico to blush profusely.

"Thank you, did you have to flirt with him in front of me?" Magnus demanded, mimicking Will's previous reaction.

Will just grinned, even whilst Nico went to slap him.

**Alec POV**

When Alec awoke it took him a moment to figure out what had happened, and he felt entirely exhausted, the voices in his hand pounded loudly and mercilessly against his skull.

"Alec? Alec darling, are you awake?" A voice that sounded a lot like Magnus asked.

Alec just groaned, and Magnus- who Alec knew thought he was still asleep- pressed a kiss in between Alec' shoulder blades, and laying on his back, wide awake.

Alec could make out little thoughts of Magnus' over the next few minutes, they were so obviously Magnus, they sounded like him, literally they were Magnus' voice, and they were just so well... Magnus.

_He's so adorable when he sleeps... wish I could see those blue eyes now..._

He stroked Alec's wings tentatively, causing shiver slightly.

"Alec? Are you awake?"

At this, Alec had to turn over, though very shyly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He whispered.

"I don't care Alec. I love you, I really do. We'll get through this, I'd like to do some research, see if there are any other like you." He said.

"Really? You... You don't mind? I mean..." Alec asked tentatively.

Magnus grinned.

"Alec. I find it _fascinating._"


	8. Chapter 8- He's hurt

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Sorry didn't realise that was on caps. Seriously though, I'm so sorry. I've just been in a really hard place lately... But it would really mean a lot if you would read and review this. I've missed you all, and I'm always here to walk if you need me. I'll just go back to hiding in a corner. :) hope you like it guys.**

"Alec. I find it _fascinating._" In the dark, his eyes glowed excitedly.

"Y-You do? You're not... Scared of me?" Whispered Alec, blushing as he did so.

Magnus sidled closer to him, stroking Alec's cheek as he spoke.

"Of course not Alexander Lightwood. I love you. I could never be scared of you." He said, kissing Alec's forehead lightly, and Alec sighed contentedly.

They lay silently staring at the ceiling for a few moments. Alec would have been content to stay like that forever. It was the closest his head had ever come to being silent.

* * *

The next morning was a quiet one. Jem was still resting quietly, William no doubt at his side.

"What's it like?" Magnus asked.

Alec and he had decided to take a walk, just so they could talk without being interrupted. Magnus leading the way of course, since Alec's sense of direction was still fairly awful.

"Reading minds?" Alec asked, taking Magnus' hand in his.

Magnus nodded, and they walked a few more steps before Alec answered.

"Loud." He said first, "But... useful... at times." Alec said, smiling to himself.

Magnus seemed startled. "You don't actually read my mind when we sleep together do you?"

"I don't exactly have a choice." Alec stressed, now blushing. "I hear everyone's thoughts, all the time. Even if I'm focusing on one person in particular, there's still this white noise ringing in my ears all the time." He said, yawning.

It seemed crazy to Magnus, how Alec himself hadn't lost his mind from the constant noise that would surely only get worse with age.

"It must be exhausting." Magnus said, running his thumb over the back of Alec's hand.

"It's not that bad... I can... I can show you." Alec said, looking at Magnus through his long eyelashes, "If you'd like...?" He asked.

Magnus didn't even have to think about it, just quickly nodded, making Alec smile. The telepath stopped their walking, dragging Magnus gently to stand in front of him, their hands still entertwined.

Then, he lifted one of his hands to the side of Magnus' head, but his temple, and closed his eyes, exhaling calmly.

Magnus started at the noise. It was loud, impossibly loud, and his brain was struggling to comprehend everything that was happening. He could still see Alec in front of him, but he couldn't really understand what he was saying. It was overwhelming, loud, and painful. His head was hammering with the noise of it all, yet he could only catch parts of thoughts, whereas Alec of course could hear every single word, all the time, even if he didn't understand it.

He scrunched his eyes painfully shut, hoping to drown out some of the sound. He couldn't really understand what Alec was thinking; it was hard to distinguish individual words, but he could feel the sadness exuding from Alec but also the peacefulness, which he found strange.

Suddenly, Alec removed his fingers from Magnus' head and Magnus stumbled forward into Alec's chest.

"It's awful... Alec I'm so sorry..." Magnus said, still into his chest.

"It's alright Magnus, it's more than alright. You gave me the first bit of proper quiet I've had since I was born, and it was beautiful." He said. Magnus frowned.

"I don't understand." Magnus said, confused.

"I didn't just share my power with you, I gave all of it to you. I didn't realise it would overwhelm you so much... but for the first time in my entire life, I could hear everything. The sounds of the trees in the wind, leaves crunching, birds singing, and it's so beautiful Magnus. It's so beautiful..." He whispered, and only then did Magnus realise Alec was sobbing.

"Oh darling..." Magnus whispered, wiping the tears away.

How long they stayed like that they didn't know. Eventually, they continued walking forwards, not really knowing where they were going.

They paused to sit on a log for little while, and Alec seemed remarkably at ease, a massive smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Magnus asked, grinning, and curious.

"I'm just glad my brothers are so happy."

Magnus looked at him, confused now.

"Why would you say something like that?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec expectedly.

"I can read minds remember? Love is a very powerful emotion Magnus." Alec said knowingly.

* * *

Nico had barely allowed Will to be alone since Magnus and Alec had entrusting him with the Prince's safe keeping. It would have driven Will insane, if he didn't find the gloomy and sarcastic fairy completely adorable.

They didn't really talk at first, Nico was more of the silent type, Will guessed.

"I want to thank you." Will said suddenly.

Nico looked up at him in surprise, being significantly shorter than the blonde even when they sat down.

"What for?"

"For keeping Alec's secret. You're smart, you knew he was my brother almost from the beginning didn't you?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course not, I simply guessed it was likely he was a telepath." Nico said, brushing it off quickly.

"Don't play stupid with me you must have heard of Alec where you come from. We always got his books from your part of the forest. Your home." Will pursued.

"It's not my home anymore." Nico said coldly, turning away from Will a little, clearly upset.

"Whyever not?" Will asked, his face caring and curious. Nico looked at him again, and turned back to face him. He was being childish; as usual apparently.

"I was banished due to my heritage. Once they found out my father was a dark fairy I was cast out forever. I would have ran out of dust and eventually died if Will hadn't found me. He carried me here, where Magnus healed me and fed me up until I could stand again, and they gave me a place to stay. They never told anyone where I came from. They risked their lives to save mine. I'm forever in the debt, and I never forget my debts." Nico said, and though he was facing Will, he did his best to keep his eyes trained on the floor.

"Or your grudges apparently." Will said, and Nico smiled a little.

"You know, you're ok, Will Solace. For a prince." He allowed.

"You're not so bad yourself." Will said quietly. "I hate to be so rude, but I must return home, to keep up appearances and everything... I have to leave." He said, sounding truly sad to be doing so.

"Jem can't leave yet." Nico protested, "He isn't strong enough."

"Then you will have to take care of him for me, or I'm sure William can. I can cover for him until he's recovered. And the servants all love him to death, I'm sure they'll do the same. No one will ever know he was gone." Will reassured, and Nico slowly nodded.

"I should probably walk you home, you being a prince and all." Nico offered. Will nodded, not seeming offended, which annoyed Nico a little, but not too much. He really did have good intentions behind the offer, not just to offend Will.

"I would like that Death Boy." Will said, as Nico lead the way out of the house, walking slowly side by side.

"death boy?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrows.

Will shrugged, "You wear a lot of black." Which caused Nico to roll his eyes.

The friendly banter continued along the road of grass and water, as they walked along the edge of the lake to the palace, only when it was coming within sight did Nico have the feeling of being watched.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Will get behind me." He whispered, and Will did as he was told.

"What's going on?" He whispered over Nico's shoulder to his ear.

"I think someone's following us." He said, holding his hands out before him if a spell became needed.

He didn't have to wait long.

They came out of the bushes and jumped before Nico, a few made a swipe for Will but Nico blocked them with his ice magic.

There were around 7 of them in total, and Nico knew he couldn't hold them off for long. He recognised them of course, they were his father's minions. No doubt they were after Will's magic, he had been in danger ever since his powers were revealed. Not to mention that he was the heir to the throne.

Nico couldn't let them take Will, not only because Will was the prince and Nico was loyal, but because Will was his friend, and he needed protecting.

* * *

He had told Will to run but he wasn't going anywhere. Will was stubbornly hiding behind Nico's back, but Nico was struggling to keep him safe. There were only 2 of them left, but he was tired, and he was too busy trying to keep them away from Will.

"Will, would you get out of the bloody way?!" He demanded, shoving Will backwards in desperation as they closed in. One on either side closed in on him, arms waving frantically, Nico tried to summon his magic, but he was running out of energy. He couldn't waste it now.

"Nico!" Will shouted, pulling himself forward so he was standing in front of the frost fairy.

"Leave him alone!" Will demanded, and the minions laughed, glaring at Will straight in the eye.

There was a moment of silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, but Nico couldn't have anticipated what happened next. In one quick move a minions flicked his wrist towards Nico in one swift move, and a long dagger embedded itself deep into his stomach, just underneath his ribs.

The next minute was completely silent, Nico in complete shock, and then it seemed to click into place... They hadn't been after Will... They had been after Nico.

And once he realised that they disappeared, a beacon of light forcing them aside. It didn't take him long to realise that it was Will's magic that had saved his life.

* * *

Nico struggled to breathe; he was in complete shock. Will rushed over to him immediately, as Nico fell to the floor, his hand clutching the blade.

"Nico... No... Why did you do that you stupid boy!? You owe me nothing!" Will demanded,

"You're not hurt... are you?" Asked Nico.

"Of course not why?"

"Good, then I did my job," Said Nico, smirking, and then winced as Will wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger.

"I'm going to have to pull this out to heal you. Are you ready?" Will asked softly, taking Nico's hand hesitantly, as if he didn't know if he was allowed.

Nico shut his eyes.

"No. But let's do it anyway." He said, and squeezed Will's hand.

LINE BREAK

Alec and Magnus had been sitting in silence, just enjoying being close to each other, calmly lying together, drifting off to sleep, when Alec suddenly shot up clutching his head.

"Alec? Love what is it?" Asked Magnus, reaching towards Alec who had tears streaming down his cheeks and was scrambling to his feet and starting to run.

"Nico!" Alec shouted to Magnus, who was flying above him. "He's hurt!"

A/N: I'm SO sorry again for the delay guys :)


End file.
